familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Farrukhabad district
Farrukhabad district (Hindi: फ़र्रुख़ाबाद ज़िला, Urdu: Farrukhābād Zilā) is a district of Uttar Pradesh state in northern India. The town of Fatehgarh is the district headquarters. The district is part of Kanpur Division. Farrukhabad is situated between Lat. 26° 46' N & 27° 43' N and Long. 79° 7' E & 80° 2' E. The district is bounded by Badaun and Shahjahanpur on the north, Hardoi District on the east, Kannauj District on the south, and Etah and Mainpuri districts on the west. The Ganges River and Ramganga River are located to the east and the Kali River to the south. The district formerly included present day Kannauj District; it was divided into two districts on September 18, 1997. The district consists of three tehsils, Farrukhabad, Kaimganj and Amritpur. Amritpur tehsil was created from Rajepur Block after the district was split in 1997. Geography Topography The district lies on a plain, varied only by a few gentle undulations and slopes, sometimes abrupt, which lead down to the river valleys. The highest recorded elevation is 167 m above sea level at Mohammadabad and the lowest 145.69 m at Mau Rasulpur in the Trans Ganges flats of Tehsil Farrukhabad. The only marked variation of level is between the two divisions, the upland or bangar, which is a continuation of the doab and the low lands or Tarais, cut away from the upland by the erosive action of the rivers. Climate The climate of the district is characterised by a hot dry summer and a pleasant cold season. Farrukhabad City Farrukhabad City was founded by Nawab Mohammad Khan Bangash in 1714 who named it after the reigning Mughal Emperor Farrukhsiyar. The headquarters of the District is located at Fatehgarh. The district with a total area of 2,28,830 hectares and population of 1.284 million (as per 1991 census) consists of three tehsils, seven Development Block, 511 Gram panchayats, 1010 villages, 13 police stations, two nagar palikas (Municipal Committees) and four nagar panchayats (Town Area committee) and one Cantonment Board. Demographics According to the 2011 census Farrukhabad district has a population of 1,887,577, roughly equal to the nation of Lesotho or the US state of West Virginia. This gives it a ranking of 250th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 20.2 %. Farrukhabad has a sex ratio of 874 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 70.57 %. Places of interest Fatehgarh cantt Fatehgarh cantt is situated near by the Ganges river. Swargdwari Swargdwari was the Capital town of Gaharwars (One of the five clans of Rathore) and was located in Kaimganj Tehsil of District Farrukhabad in Northern state Uttar Pradesh of India. Kunwar Rai Singh was the last king of this city. He was better known by the name of Khorah in historical literature of 12th and 13th century AD. Kunwar Rai Singh was ruling in this territory before Shams-ud-din Iltutmish, as a governor of Badaun invaded him around 1212 AD. After this invasion name of this town was also changed to Shamsabad after the invader's name. Kampil Kampil is a small town situated about 45 km from Farrukhabad. It is a very important place from a historical and mythological point of view. It is believed to be the birthplace of the 13th tirthaiikar Brahlan Vimalnath. This is a Holy Land where the four Kalyanakas – chayavan, birth, diksa and omniscience – of Tirthankar 1008 Bhagawan Vimalnath ji, the thirteenth Tirthnakara took place. It was also graced by the visit of Lord Mahavir. Two temples dedicated to the 13th Tirthankar one belonging to the Shwetambar Jains and other to the Digambar Jains are situated at this place. In the Digambar Jain temple a 60 centimetres high black coloured idol and in Swetambar temple 45 centimeters high white coloured idol both of Bhagawan Vimalnath in the Padmasana pose are installed. Apart from these, there are many old temples, which prove the historical & religious importance of Kampil. During the epic period it was the capital of King Drupada, the father of Draupadi. The sacrificial altar (Yajna Kund) from which Draupadi is believed to have been born from the fire of knowledge, is situated in Kampil till date. Near the sacrificial altar, there's a structure, which is the hermitage of a sage Kampil, where he used to perform penance. As per mythology the temple of Rameshwarnath Mahadev, is attributed to Shatrughna brother of Rama. It is said that he had brought the idol (Lingam) of Shiva, which was worshiped by Sita, the wife of Rama in Ashok Vatika while she was held in captivity in Lanka and installed in this temple. Sankisa Sankisa is located about 47 km from Farrukhabad. It is believed to be the place where Buddha, along with Brahma and Devraj Indra descended after giving sermons to his mother in heaven. At the spot of descent stands a temple with a statue of Buddha. The place is also known for a temple dedicated to Bisari Devi and an excavated Ashokan elephant pillar. There is also colossal Shiva Linga here. A large fair is held at Sankisa in the month of Shraavana (July–August) every year. Neebkarori A small village near ancient Shankisha is famous for a sage named Lakshman Das. Baba Lakshman Das was spiritual saint in 20th century. He is better known as Baba Neeb Karori (alt spelling, Neem Karoli, AKA Maharaj-ji, Baba-Ji). He established many temples of Hanumanji in various parts of India. Temples established by him at Hanuman Garhi and Kainchi near Nainital, Lucknow, Shimla. Ghatiya Ghat Built on the side of the Ganges and approximately 4 km from the main city. This is a beautiful place full of small temples and small dwellings. There are also popular shops here. Ghatiya Ghat (Bank of the river) is the bank of Ganges river. Ramashram Satsang, Maha Samadhi of Lalaji Maharaj The holy Samadhi mandir of His Holiness Lalaji Maharaj, is situated on Kanpur Road at Navadia. Shri Ramachandra ji Maharaj, affectionately called "Lalaji" by the devotees. Lalaji Saheb had founded the Ramashram Satsang headquartered at Fatehgarh. This satsang is based on the learnings of Nakshbandia wing of Sufism. Lalaji descended from his guru His Holiness Maulana Fazl Ahmed Khan Sahab. Now this satsang is having its branches throughout the globe. Every year on the vacation of Easter, bhandara is organised at Maha Samadhi.Presently Shri Dinesh Saxena, the grandson of Lalaji saheb is looking after the Samadhi mandir. One of disciples of Lalaji Maharaj was Shri Shyam Bihari Lalji 'Babuji'. His Samadhi Mandir is also in front of Maha Samadhi. The dearest spiritual sons of reverend "Babu Ji" - Shri Ram Singh Rana ji Saheb, Shri Lakshman Singh Ranaji Saheb, Shri Shiv Singh Ranaji (Daddaji) Saheb, Thakur Shri Kaptan Singh Ji, Shri Jagat Narayan "Baba Ji" served continuously the humanity under the Highness of their Gurudev Param Pujya "Babu Ji".Pujya Babujee sahab has spread the Satsang as per the directives of Lalajee sahab. Many spiritual sons of Pujya Babu jee, contributed their best in this holy cause. Later Satsang was headed by Param Sant Mahatma Shri Ram Singh Ranaji Sahab from the Ramashram Shyamnagar Distt. Kannauj, situated at east bank of Kali River on Kanpur Road. The another vertical of Satsang is being headed by Shri Jagat Nayaran jee Sahab "Baba Ji" is the divine personality devoted & dedicated to the Mission of "Lala Ji, Chachcha JI Maharaj and Babu Ji". INDIAN YOUTH ARMY Indian Youth Army is a Social Army for Social work in the Country.It is founded on 20th May 2010 By Dr.Sandeep Sharma and Aakash Mishra,Mayank Mishra,Prof N.K.S.Rathore,Manoj Agrawal (M.L.C) committee of farrukhabad yuva mahotsav . FARRUKHABAD YUVA MAHOTSAV-MISS FARRUKHABAD MR FARRUKHABAD Farrukhabad Yuva Mahotsav was started since 06 th February 2005 to showe and discover talent of Farrukhabad District.Besides many cultural programmes like Mehndi,Debvate,Essay,Drawing Painting,Chef Queen Farrukhabad,Cycle Race,Race,Quiz,Bollywood Quiz, Singing,Dance,Modelling,Mr.Farrukhabad,Miss Farrukhabad competitions organized in this Mahotsav.Any Youth of Aged 16 To 25 Years can Participated in these Competitions.This Mahotsav Held in the Month Of JANUARY every Year.Life time Acheivement,Nari Sashaktikaran,Youth of the Year,Khel Ratn ,Sahitya Ratn Yuva veerta Awards Given Every Year By this Farrukhabad Yuva Mahotsav Samiti.Mr.MANOJ AGRAWAL (M.L.C.) GUARDIAN/PROF. N.K.S.RATHORE CONVENOR/DR.SANDEEP SHARMA CHAIRMAN/SANJEEV MISHRA DIRECTOR/AAKASH MISHRA VICE-CHAIRMAN/MAYANK MISHRA CO VICE-CHAIRMAN/SACHCHIDANAND MISHRA PROG.DIRECTOR/BEERENDRA TRIPATHI MEDIA IN -CHARGE. Population The population as of the 2001 census is 15,77,237. This population is 0.95 percent of the total population of the entire Uttar Pradesh. Ghatiya Ghat (Bank of the river) is the bank of Ganges river. District administration 'Sachchidanand Dubey, IAS is the District Magistrate. C.K.Pandey, PCS is the Chief Development Officer. Rajkeshwar Singh, PCS is the Addl. District Magistrate. Bhagwandeen, PCS is the City Magistrate. ' Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Farrukhabad one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 34 districts in Uttar Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Agriculture Farrukhabad is one of the most fertile regions in India. It is one of the biggest producers of potatoes and a significantly good producer of wheat, watermelon, Pulses, vegetables and oil seeds. The Ganges plays an important role in irrigation system of district, tube wells are also main contributor with monsoon. Most of the regions in district are capable of producing three crops per year and all with very high acreage yield. Kaimgaj tahseil is a very good producer of mangoes and guava. References External links * Category:Districts of Uttar Pradesh Category:Farrukhabad district